Uncle Moz
by Storywriter55
Summary: Mozzie bonds with his godson. Part of the Milestones series.


**Uncle Moz**

'Just make sure you support his head, that's all' said Neal, sensing his buddy's apprehension

Mozzie glanced nervously at Neal before bringing his eyes back to his arms where the most precious of treasures lay, eyes closed.

'I'm going to go get his bottle. I'll be just a minute, okay?' added Neal, smiling and communicating his confidence to the newbie godfather.

Liam was just a few days old and Uncle Mozzie was making his first official visit to the Caffrey home since his birth. He had visited the baby in the hospital but the young family had been surrounded by all their friends and family and Mozzie hadn't had much of a chance to spend some quality one on one time with his godson.

When Neal had approached him the night before Liam's birth to ask if he would agree to be the baby's godfather, Mozzie had been stunned and delighted in equal measures. Although his relationship with Sara had continued to improve over the years, he still harbored fears that Sara didn't quite trust him one hundred percent. Even though he had slowed down his clandestine activities over time, he still couldn't resist a good con when the opportunity arose and Sara knew this all too well. She often walked in on Neal and Mozzie hunched over some plans or having some hushed discussion that she knew better than to ask about.

Sara had made it very clear, however, that she drew the line at Mozzie involving Neal directly in his illegal deeds although Neal had been known to act as decoy or consultant on a couple of occasions. But being a godfather meant acting as a role model and being there to support the parents in raising their child and Mozzie was still flabbergasted that he had been entrusted with this all important job.

Neal made his way to the kitchen and started poking around the refrigerator when he noticed Sara lounging on the couch in the family room.

'I thought you went out to run some errands' he said, glancing her way

'I changed my mind' she answered lazily as she stretched her legs out on the couch and let her head fall back

'You _are _allowed to take it easy, you know! It's only been five days' said Neal as he continued to poke around, moving sundry items from the top shelf of the fridge

'What are you looking for?' Sara finally asked, lifting her head

'I thought there were still some bottles of breast milk left' he answered, continuing his search

'Yeah, check the fridge door; there were a couple left, I think' said Sara, sitting up

Neal looked again and turned towards his wife, head cocked to one side: 'No, none left'

'I could just breast feed him...' said Sara, shrugging

'Aww. But I like giving him a bottle' said Neal, whining

'Alright' replied Sara with a sigh 'hand me the breast pump'

It seemed like a lot of work when she could just put the baby on her breast but she knew how much Neal liked giving Liam his bottle in the evening. He had given Hope at least one bottle a day when she was a baby and it was important for him to have that bonding time with each of the kids; she certainly couldn't begrudge him that.

Neal grabbed the pump that was sitting on the kitchen counter and made his way to his wife, settling in beside her and putting an arm around her shoulder as she began to unbutton her blouse. He leaned into her, giving her a longing look as he placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder, eyes naughty.

'Neeeeaaal' she moaned 'you're kidding'

He just grinned, eyes sparkling.

'Can you at least give me a few days?' she asked

'I can be gentle...' he spoke softly as he continued to brush his lips suggestively against her shoulder

Sara glared at him.

'... aaaand I can be patient' he added, pulling away and settling in beside her

'So, how's he doing up there?' Sara asked as she began to pump

'A little anxious but Liam was sound asleep so he should be okay for a few minutes' Neal answered

'He's really taking this 'godfather' thing seriously, isn't he?' she said, laughing

'Well, I think we threw him for a loop' added Neal

'You know, I believe in Mozzie' said Sara 'He's got a good heart and I totally trust him with Hope and Liam.'

She looked over at Neal 'It's you, I don't trust him with'

Neal shrugged, that Caffrey shrug that said it all – I am what I am and you knew that when you married me...

Sara handed her husband the pump, container now full of milk and he made his way to transfer the contents to a sterilized bottle. She smiled as she watched him, marvelling at the ease with which he had mastered the mundane task and the pleasure he seemed to get from holding their son in his arms to feed him.

As he made his way up the stairs, Neal could hear Mozzie's voice droning on softly. He took the last few steps quietly and leaned in to listen as he reached the baby's room.

' – so listen, buddy, I'm not going to be able to give you the complete training program but don't you worry, I'll make sure you get all the basics. Lock picking is an essential skill for any guy worth his salt so we'll make sure to cover that first. You never know when you'll need to get in somewhere – or get out from somewhere like pesky handcuffs. Oh, and being able to lift something without being detected, that's something else you're gonna have to learn. Just the basics, you know... I think we'll keep it at that until you start school and then we'll see, okay buddy?'

Mozzie stopped, as if waiting for an answer. Neal could see from his vantage point that Liam's eyes were wide open and the baby was just staring up at Mozzie, seemingly hypnotized by the soft sound of his voice.

'Some of the stuff, I'm gonna have to run by your mom and dad. Your dad shouldn't be a problem but your mom is a little more of a stickler for staying on the straight and narrow. Tell you what, we'll play it by ear.'

'You know, Liam, it's a tough world out there but you've got nothing to worry about. I didn't have anybody when I was growing up but you've got all kinds of people around you, who love you and will look out for you. I want you to know you can count on me, buddy. Nothing's going to happen to you on my watch, that's for sure' Mozzie continued, his voice getting suspiciously low.

Neal continued to spy as Mozzie leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead. And then, something unexpected happened. Mozzie's voice grew even quieter and Neal realized he had begun singing 'Twinkle, twinkle, little star'.

Liam lay perfectly still and quiet in his arms even thought he was well past his feeding time. He would usually fuss when he got hungry, making small gurgling sounds that quickly grew in intensity until he would hiccup and suddenly start to cry.

But not this time... Mozzie stared at the infant, rocking him gently as he sang, capturing his attention with his eyes and his soft voice.

Neal looked on in wonder – who knew Mozzie had 'the magic touch'? For all his paranoia and his ranting about the world and 95% of the people in it, he had a heart of gold and Neal was proud to call him 'friend'. He cleared his throat to let his presence be known as he prepared to enter the room and Mozzie immediately turned to look at him.

'It's about time! Where have you been?' he asked, feigning annoyance 'Liam's been fussing for ten minutes'

'He looks pretty calm to me' said Neal as he prepared to put his arms out to take his son from his uncle's embrace.

He stopped suddenly.

'Moz, do you want to give him his bottle?' he asked his friend who was still gently cradling the infant in his arms

'I don't know...' answered Mozzie, non-committal 'how do you do that?'

'Easy, here, sit in the rocking chair and I'll place the bottle in his mouth for you. He usually just needs a little gentle coaxing at first and then he's good to go' explained Neal

Mozzie sat, the baby still staring up at him and let Neal place the bottle in Liam's mouth, gently transferring it into Mozzie's hand. Neal stepped away, giving them the space they needed and pretended to see to the stack of diapers and other supplies on the changing table. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mozzie cooing and grinning as he fed his godson.

He was a natural!

La fin


End file.
